cdrzillafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zetton II
Zetton ll is Zetton's fatty little brother that no one likes except for me and BRK because we find his pudginess to be cute. Appearance Zetton ll looks like a fatter, lower budget version of the original Zetton. He is also freakin adorable. History Family life Zetton ll was always treated as the runt of the family by his siblings. However, he kept going because he knew one thing. He was still better than Waifu Zetton. Zetton ll managed to endure the torment he faced at the hands of his siblings because of his friends Alien Bat and Ultraman Jack. Return of Ultraman Zetton ll and Bat later landed a role in the Return of Ultraman. After getting beat up by Jack, the two made no appearances in further Ultra Series. Bat's cousin later got to be in Ultraman Saga. Tragedy strikes Zetton ll would later find out that his childhood friend Alien Bat had been murdered by Redman. This sent Zetton ll into a depression. Jack, and even the other Zettons, tried to comfort Zetton ll, but this was to no avail. In order to avenge his friend Zetton ll became a detective, and worked to help catch the mass murderer Redman with the help of his partner, Alien Zetton. Zetton ll threw a party to celebrate, and it was surprisingly well-attended. Tsyburya would continue to ignore him though, and it is unknown where Zetton ll currently resides. Where he is now Zetton II used to coach his older brother Zetton when Zetton was a fighter. Zetton II comforted Zetton along with their manager, the girl from the Ultra Zone skits, after Zetton's defeat at the hands of Dark Zagi. It is unknown if he is still in this profession. Abilities * The ability to not be noticed apparently * Solidified Gasoline Grenade Missiles: Zetton II can launch Solidified Gasoline Grenades missiles fired from his hands, although they can only go short distances. * One Trillion Degree Fireball: Zetton II can fire missile-strength fireballs of energy from the yellow portion of his head and his hands. These fireballs are more powerful than the original's. * Electrocuting Touch: When in contact with an opponent, Zetton II is able to surge electrical current going through an opponent, electrocuting those around him. * Magnetic Properties: Zetton II can magnetize himself. * Teleport: Zetton II can teleport at will. * Laser Arrows: Zetton II can fire lasers from his ‘face‘, which are extremely accurate. * Energy Redirect: Zetton II can redirect energy from attacks like the Jack Chop, leaving him unharmed but letting him rechannel it into a physical shock. * Speed: Zetton II is considerably more mobile and faster than his predecessor. He can run short distances, unlike Zetton I who could only walk with big, clumsy steps. * Super Strength: Zetton II retained the strength of his predecessor and was one of the hardest monsters Ultraman Jack ever had to face. Trivia * Zetton ll, despite being an incarnation of Zetton, is one of the most underrated Ultra Monsters of all time. * Expect more underrated Ultra Monsters to receive pages in the future. * The "when tragedy strikes" section of his history is completely made up by me. * The Abilities section is from Ultraman wiki Why he's cute Look at him! He looks like a chubby version of the original Zetton. I want a plush of him. And he's got those floppy ears. Those are pretty cute to, lol. Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Category:Zettons Category:Joke Pages Category:Underrated characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Cute Category:Kaiju who need a comeback Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Cute Kaiju Category:Boxing coaches Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Characters